Love Stinks
by Fushigi No Kuni no Arisu
Summary: Roxas gets jealous of Demyx and Axel's "palling around" and makes a pretty drastic move. What will happen in the end?


Love stinks

Roxas had just about had enough. He thought he'd been a very understanding and tolerant boyfriend so far – he understood that Axel and Demyx got along well and went way back – Eight and Nine joined the organization around the same time after all – and he always did an excellent job of biting back his jealousy when they got a little too… chummy. However the amount of touching, poking and tickling on the couch opposite the one where he was sitting was a little too much. And he didn't like the rosy hint to Demyx's cheek when Axel's hands went for his ribs. Roxas sat on his couch, staring archly at the pair and tapping his foot impatiently. He checked to his right, apparently Zexion had not looked up enough to see the red-head clearly flirting with his boyfriend. Roxas was vaguely offended by this as well – Zexion SHOULD have been on his side here, feeling just as jilted. Well. It was time for Thirteen to put an end to this… ALL of this. Without warning, he grabbed Zexion, pulling the man around by his shoulders and pressing their lips together. Zexion was deeply loyal to Demyx and would try and resist Roxas knew – he didn't give six that chance. Forcing his tongue quickly into Zexion's mouth, he overpowered the shocked nobody with the most sensual kiss he could manage, and Roxas could KISS. A glance showed him that Zexion's eyes were wide with shock, but hazy, they were losing focus at an alarming rate. Roxas had pushed him back over the couch's armrest and was slowing down now, moving lips and tongue with sultry intent.

A shocked squeak that sounded somewhat like hurt reached his ears. Very slowly, he opened his eyes to narrow slits, and slid his burning gaze to the side, his mouth still seducing Zexion as he fixed the other two with a lust-laden look. Demyx looked like someone shot his puppy. Axel, on the other hand, looked like he had just creamed his pants. Bright green eyes and flushed cheeks, Roxas wasn't surprised, as he pulled away from a panting Zexion, to hear Axel groan

"That… was SO hot…"

"Did you enjoy that Axel?" Roxas murmured seductively. The red-head could only nod.

"Good. Because it will be a VERY long time before you see or experience anything LIKE it again."

Roxas stormed out of the room with his desperate boyfriend chasing him, arms outstretched, leaving Zexion and Demyx alone in the room.

"Demyx… I didn't…… he……" Somehow the words wouldn't come out the way he wanted them to, he could tell they wouldn't. He didn't want to risk the chance of the wrong words coming out, wrecking everything he shared with Demyx. "Can you….. would you….."

'_Would you forgive me?'_ He really hadn't done anything wrong though, it was Roxas who forced the kiss. Demyx looked to the side. Zexion immediately saddened.

'_Its over.'_ Was written all over Demyx's face.

Without saying so much as a goodbye, Demyx rushed out of the room covering his face, his shoulders jerking every now and then.

'_I'm sorry Demyx.' _Zexion didn't even think about chasing after the blonde. He stared at the empty doorway.

_Tick, tock, tick tock. _The clock signaled 5 minutes past 3.

_Tick, tock, tick tock. _30 minutes past 3

_Tick, tock tick, tockticktockticktockticktock._ The clock seemed to be the only noise in the world. Around the time Zexion's eyes started burning out of his skull for not blinking so long, Roxas walked through the door looking nervous.

"Psst Zexion!" Roxas hissed through his teeth. No response.

"ZEXY!" He whispered louder, hoping the use of his ridiculous nickname would earn some kind of reaction. He was mistaken.

"ZEXION!" He said almost yelling now. Zexion flinched, blinked and adverted his gaze.

"What do YOU want?" Said the now fuming teenager. Roxas flinched at his harsh tone.

"Have you seen Axel?"

"As a matter of fact YES, right before you kissed me and cost me MY BOYFRIEND."

"Look I'm sorry, but can we look past that? I had to do it; I was getting fed up with him and Demyx cuddling all the time. I MEAN SERIOUSLY! How did you NOT notice that?"

Roxas was right. Zexion had more of a reason to be mad at Demyx than Demyx had to be mad at him.

"Zexion?" Roxas said now waving a hand in front of Zexion's face. Zexion rubbed his head,

"Oh, sorry…. Guess I just kinda spaced out there….. You know," He looked up "you're probably right Roxas." Roxas flashed a triumphant look, his face quickly returning to the scared expression he wore upon entrance of the room. He crouched down low and whispered,

"I can feel Axel, somewhere in the castle, I can TELL what he is thinking, and trust me you do NOT want to know." Zexion nodded and stood up grabbing Roxas' arm.

"Come with me." Zexion dragged Roxas through a corridor of darkness taking him to the lowest floor of the castle.

"I can smell him; his scent is really strong down here." Zexion closed his eyes tightly. "He's down the hall," He said, his eyes still closed. "walking in the opposite direction of us." Zexion grabbed Roxas' arm once more. He rushed forward, his almost silent boots squeaking on the floor. "Keep quiet." Zexion said crouching down behind a pillar. Axel was about 10 feet in front of them, completely oblivious to Zexion and Roxas. Zexion sat cross legged closing his eyes once more as if he were meditating.

"Zexion…?" Roxas said, still puzzled about everything that was happening.

"Shh." Zexion hissed through his teeth. Roxas looked up at the hopeless redhead wondering at what point he would realize he wasn't the only one in the room. Roxas could make out an image appearing next to the Axel… but what was it…it was.

No use, Roxas could only make out slate-hair, blonde hair and black cloaks…… Wait…

_Slate-hair, blond hair and black cloaks. _Ohmygod. He thought. He started shaking Zexion furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He said in the loudest whisper he could.

"Ungh, shut up." Zexion said staying in his position as best he could. Axel turned around, his eyes widened and he smiled. (PEDOPHILE)

"GET RID OF IT!" Roxas said almost hysterical.

"No, just trust me." Zexion said with a calm voice. Roxas bit his lip and looked back at the now drooling pyro.

"What a pervert." Said Zexion who was now standing behind Roxas.

Roxas jumped and bumped into the older boy.

"Sorry…" He muttered while easing into a crouching position.

"'S fine." Axel stepped closer to the illusion. "I can't believe this guy is your boyfriend." Zexion said with a scowl on his face.

"Ya know….. sometimes I can't believe it either." Roxas frowned.

The other Roxas' eye opened, slid to the side and narrowed to thin slits. He pulled away from the other Zexion and walked up to Axel.

"Look bub, you got a problem?" Zexion said, making it sound like it was coming from the other Roxas who jabbed his finger into the pyro's chest.

"What…? What… wait no!" Axel said while backing into a wall.

"Then why are you watching me huh?"

"Roxy… I…"

"Don't Roxy me! I'm sick of your crap! And I'm SICK of you always following me!" Zexion was voicing the words Roxas, the REAL Roxas could never say.

"But Roxy, I L-O-V-E- Y-O-U. Got it memorized?"

"N-O Y-O-U D-O-N-T! Get THAT memorized." Axel frowned.

"Fine, I won't follow you anymore." He stormed upstairs, water was trailing behind him.

"I never meant to make him cry." Roxas said sympathetically.

"Sorry about that…"

Zexion snapped and the fakes disappeared.

"Anyways," Roxas said, "Thanks for helping me get rid of Axel." Without thinking Roxas leaped up and hugged Zexion, and without thinking Zexion hugged back. Roxas was slightly shorter than Zexion so had to look up to say,

"Zexion?"

"Yes Roxas?"

Roxas said nothing but he stood on his toes and kissed the older boy. But unfortunately, Roxas eventually needed to breathe. He broke the kiss and sighed.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its fine," Zexion said, He smiled, "it was nice."

"Yeah." Roxas looked down because he didn't want Zexion to see him blush.

Demyx walked down a hall, singing to himself. He stopped when he heard sobbing and hurried footsteps. Axel ran into Demyx who was making gagging noises from beneath him.

"Oh, sorry Demyx." Axel said while removing his knees from the nocturne's abdomen.

"Thanks Axel, for a skinny guy, you're pretty heavy." Demyx said chuckling. Tears welled up in Axel's eyes once more. Demyx furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Axel?"

"Nothing." He looked away and wiped his eyes. Demyx glared at him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Something is wrong, I can tell."

"Well…. Yeah." He said still rubbing his eye, "Roxas broke up with me."

"Why?" Demyx thought talking about it would make Axel feel better.

"Because he said I was too CLINGY and I FOLLOWED him too much."

Apparently, Demyx was wrong.

"Oh… well sorry then, I hope you feel better." Demyx said, his voice dripping with sincerity. He stood up and brushed himself off while Axel sunk back into a corner and started to sob. "Don't be like that Axel; you'll make me feel guilty." Demyx sighed and sat down next to the Flurry, he wrapped his arm around him and squeezed. "It's alright…. shh…. its ok Demyx whispered into his ear. Axel looked up.

"Thanks Demyx, but its not working." Demyx sighed again and removed his arm.

"Fine," Demyx leaned over and kissed Axel's cheek, he started to get up only to be forced back down by Axel. Axel planted another kiss, but this time the kiss was directed elsewhere. Demyx moaned into Axel's mouth when Axel's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He parted his lips and felt Axel's tongue slide in. Demyx's eyes fluttered open when he realized he too needed to breathe. He pulled away from Axel panting and smiling.

"That was….."

"HOT." Said Axel who was panting WAY harder than Demyx for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, I guess it was alright." Demyx said smirking.

"I….*pant pant* guess….*pant pant* we hafta *pant pant* try again." Axel said.

"Definitely." Demyx said more than a little excited.

They leaned in and

I guess it all works out.


End file.
